What A Mistaka To Maka
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: HarmJen SUMMARY: Always be sure of where you're going. Taking the wrong direction can change your life.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: What A Mistaka To Maka

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

PAIRING: Harm/Jen

WARNINGS: shameless fluff and nothing but fluff

SIZE OF THE FIC: 89kb

SPOILERS: everything before Hail and Farewell

TIMELINE: takes place at the end of Season 9

SUMMARY: always be sure of where you're going. Taking the wrong direction can change your life.

AN #1: No, it's not a typo. The title comes from one of my fav shows of all times: 'Alo 'Alo, a british comedy that takes place during World War II in occupied France. "What a mistaka to maka" was something the Italian liaison liked to say when he made a mistake.

AN #2: The Admiral in this fic is something like Scrooge. No comment he makes reflects my opinions or beliefs on any matter. Remember, in this fic he is an anti-social jerk. I'm not bashing him, I just needed him that way for the plot to work.

AN #3: Mattie is no longer a part of their lives, but Jen is still Harm's neighbour. Mac is still with Webb, but makes no real appearance in this fic.

-----------------

Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and Petty Officer 1st Class Jennifer Coates were in Vegas, attending a conference on Surface Warfare and Maritime Laws governing it.

Cmdr. Rabb, being the nation's foremost expert on Maritime Law, had to attend this conference as part of his duties. PO Coates's presence was something of a mystery. Even to herself. The official line was that she was his legalman and was to assist the Commander any way she was able to.

But Jennifer's suspicions, with which Harm completely agreed, were that she was sent out of town with him because the Admiral was in one of his moods and just didn't want her around. Not that Jen minded being away from HQ and the cranky old Admiral.

Well, to be honest, she was so happy when she received his orders that she wanted to kiss him on his shiny bald head. But she managed to restrain herself. She was sure he wouldn't have appreciated the gesture and she really didn't like the idea of spending her time in a brig somewhere, when she could be spending it with her best friend, Harm.

Yes, she did consider him her best friend. After all, no-one had ever done as much for her as Harm did. And no-one had as much faith and trust in her as Harm. That made him her best friend automatically.

One important issue had her worried though.

The Admiral was obnoxious and unbearable almost constantly recently. Actually, if Jen though about it, the periods of his moods almost seemed to follow exact intervals. Hmmm, period... The Admiral has certainly been moody at regular intervals, almost a month apart. Could he have undertaken a drastic surgery and/or is receiving hormone shots?

The mental image of the Admiral in drag had 2 effects on Jen at the same time: she wanted to burst out laughing and she lost her appetite.

---------------

This was going through Jen's head as she followed Harm across the lobby of the hotel at which the conference was taking place.

The place was very crowded and Harm had to practically shove through the crowd to get to where they were going.

Finally they were at the other end and were rewarded by seeing a double door, guarded by two bouncers.

As they came near the door, the two guards stopped them, requesting they write their names and personal information on a single participation form and sign it.

Harm and Jen filled out the one form with their information, signed it and returned it to the guards.

The guards then opened the door, commenting on them almost being too late and motioned for Harm and Jen to go through.

Harm nodded thankfully at them and moved on, aware of Jen following only a step behind. They were, after all, in uniform and had to follow protocol. If they were in civilian clothes Jen would've been walking beside him.

Harm entered the room and froze in his tracks. Jen, who hadn't anticipated it, collided with his back, bouncing off his body. Thankfully she caught herself before hitting the floor.

But then it hit her: Harm didn't even try to catch her. She knew if he were a aware of her falling he would've tried anything to protect her from injury. That meant he wasn't even aware of her running into him.

Looking at him she saw he wasn't moving. She wasn't even sure he was breathing.

Looking around him she saw what captured his attention so completely. The room, being extremely large, was filled with people.

Which wouldn't have been anything strange, since they were supposed to be at a conference, but it was clear that this was NOT 'their' conference.

There was something strange about this.

Well, if you can call a room full of women in wedding dresses and men in tuxedos, strange. 'Yep', Jen thought, 'this is definitely weird.'

Suddenly she also realized she was standing there with her jaw gaping open, just staring, being a perfect imitation of a statue called Harmon Rabb.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a small, older man, dressed in a suit and so full of energy he was practically bouncing, came up to them and squinted up at Harm through his glasses, which just made his eyes look enormous.

He cleared his throat and politely asked: "May I have some personal IDs, please?"

Too stunned to do anything but comply, Jen and Harm took out their military IDs and gave it to the energetic little man.

He put them on the clipboard he held in his hands, made some thoughtful noises and scribbled something down.

Then he returned the IDs, said: "Thank you and congratulations!" and sped away. Just then a loud cheering drowned out all the noise in the room and all the couples embraced and kissed.

Harm and Jen just looked at each other, turned around and went the way they came from.

After much searching they finally found the correct room and sneaked in. The first day of the conference was, as expected, very boring.

But as Harm was one of the main speakers, the following days became quite busy and the strange incident quickly slipped their minds.

----------------

4 days later Harm and Jen were back in D.C. and preparing for work.

Jen, being the Admiral's yeoman, left quite early in order to get started on her workload as soon as possible. She had a lot to do.

Harm took his time getting ready, knowing he would still be on time.

Despite what ugly rumors said, Harm was always punctual. He had always been a perfectionist, having had that ingrained in him by his upbringing and the military. This encompassed not only how clean his apartment was, the order in his office and on his desk (compared to Mac's disaster area), but also his punctuality. Mac always jested him on being late, but Harm just didn't have the heart to tell her that her inner clock, on which she so prided herself, had been running ahead at least 15 minutes since he had known her. He liked her (mostly) playful teasing about him being late, with it he gauged the current state of their friendship. Also by her tone he could tell immediately if she was angry at him for something or not.

And if something made him late for the office, he took his latest secret toy to get to work on time.

No-one at the office, except for Jen who caught him putting it in the garage when he first brought it home, knew that Harm had indulged himself during the winter and bought a completely new "road-rocket". He had fun with the Indian, but after a few months his need for speed and adrenalin woke up again, pointing out how slow, heavy, clumsy and expensive the classic bike was and demanding something fast. The Indian was a nice bike, but if you want something exciting, something that would make you young again and make your blood sing in your veins, then it just isn't it.

So, Harm sold the Indian (for a lot more than what he gave for it) and bought himself a new Suzuki GSX-R 1000. At only 365 pounds and over 170 HP it was enough to make sure he got to the office on time.

Plus, it being very light, compact, fast and highly maneuverable, it made rush hour traffic and miles long jams disappear. Instead of sitting in a car, behind hundreds of other cars, he would just comfortably ride on between them. Several times during such occasions he saw some of his co-workers stuck in these traffic jams. No matter how powerful his and Mac's Corvettes are, they are still cars and are easily overwhelmed and subdued by traffic jams.

(AN: An interesting fact: according to the new Austrian traffic law, bikers are now legally allowed to do that.)

Also, since he thought ahead, he bought a top case for the bike, which allowed him to transport his briefcase, his uniform (to change into in his office) and anything else he needed.

There are advantages to having an office so far away from everyone else, he mused while putting on his protective clothing. Since his office was so far away from everyone else, no-one ever noticed him sneaking in wearing his leather 2-piece body-suit, his uniform in a duffle bag. There are advantages in being great friends with the Marine guards, like them keeping his bike safe and stored away from prying eyes and long fingers.

When he was getting the bike out of the garage, he was musing over the fact that he was using his cars for commuting to the office less and less and almost always rode his bike there. Even his plane 'Sarah' was seeing less action than in the previous years.

He was getting a real thirst for the rush and the pleasure that riding the bike gave him. Even more than flying a Tomcat. In fact, he was thinking of giving up his flight status. There was nothing that could compare to the feel of the bike, eating up miles of the road and of the rush that comes from taking the corners at the limits, pushing the envelope, having the knee-sliders come into contact with the road-surface and the friction producing sparks. After experiencing that, the Tomcat seemed lame. Not to mention the old, slow and clumsy Indian.

'Indian? " -snort -" No, thank you, Ma'am, I've got my Gixxer.' Harm thought as he cranked the throttle and sped off towards Falls Church.

-------------

AN: yes, I know Harm still had the Indian, but I always believed for that kind of bike to be OOC for Harm. Harm is an adrenalin junkie and a slow, clumsy, ugly old bike like the Indian would give him as much of an adrenalin rush as being bored to death would. Proof are the fast, slick, beautiful, powerful toys he has, like the 'Vette and the Tomcat. An Indian definitely doesn't belong in that company, but a slick, powerful and beautiful maching like the Gixxer certainly does.

Everything about the bike (pics also) can be found:

http/www. suzukicycles. com/Products/GSXR1000K6/Default.aspx (without the spaces)


	2. Chapter 2

Having come in a few minutes earlier than expected (knowing where the speed traps are really helps), Harm had plenty of time to change into his uniform and take a slow stroll towards the break room for some coffee.

On the way there he met Jen, who looked at him with an impish gleam in her eye. She knew exactly why he was early, even though she heard him still moving around his apartment when she left for work. She also knew that he knew that she knew why he was so relaxed. But she was flattered to know he trusted her not to reveal his little secret.

He greeted her and walked on, barely making 3 steps before stopping. The reason for it was a young male PO, who was very obviously oggling Jen as she tended to her duties, her back to them. The look of lust on the young PO's face was unmistakable, as was his obvious approval as to how nicely Jen's uniform fit her beautifully shaped body. Harm had to admit that Jen was quite a beautiful woman and that her uniform fit her luscious curves spectacularily. But it made Harm's blood boil. The guy was way out of line looking at Jen like that. Realizing he was behaving quite territorial and not even caring if he had no right to feel that way, Harm leveled his most fiercest glare at the young man. Besides, the way the young pup was looking was definitely unprofessional and they can't have that in the office. The PO somehow felt Harm's stare drilling into his skull and turned to look at Harm, only to blanch in fear. He read the look in the Commander's eyes quite clearly: 'Back off, or else...'. Deciding that living to oggle another day was more preferrable than engaging in a fight he had no chance of winning, the young admirer quickly left the field of battle. It was said years later that he never dared to look at another woman that way again.

Harm held back a victorious smile that threatened to errupt and continued on his way. Though he knew he wouldn't act any other way if he had a chance to correct it, it still worried him how territorial he had become over the last few months whenever it came to Jen. He tried to convince himself it was because she was like a sister to him, but deep down he knew the truth. He just wasn't ready to admit it to himself yet.

Shaking his head to clear it of these troubling thoughts, he entered the break room and poured himself a cup of coffee.

When Harm was slowly sipping his second cup the Admiral entered the room (his usual scowl firmly in place on his face), growled something Harm couldn't understand and left, his black cloud faithfully following.

Soon after Harm left the vicinity of the bullpen, going bak to his office, not wanting to be near when the storm broke. There are some advantages to having an out of the way hole... erm... office.

Half an hour later, during the staff meeting, Mac finally came in, earning herself some chewing out from the Admiral. It seemed that the traffic jam, which occured due to an overturned truck and only slowed him down a little, had her stuck for quite some time. Harm felt sorry for her, knowing what she was going through right now, due to his own past experiences of being chewed up and spit out by the Admiral.

Finally the Admiral was done and the staff meeting could proceed. Mac made a bee-line for her office, intending to bury herself in work on the piles of folders, begging for attention on her desk. It also insured she would be out of the Admiral's line of fire. Harm followed next, turning for the corridor that lead towards his closet. Pardon, his 'office'.

--------------

3 hours later Harm was hard at work when he was interrupted by Jen, bringing him his mail. This time she stayed while he looked through it, sitting in a chair in front of his desk. But unlike other times she stayed to talk to him, this time she was strangely silent. What was even stranger was that she still had an envelope in her hand.

When he discovered an identical envelope among his mail, it only made the situation more curious.

Dropping the rest of the mail on his table, he investigated the envelope from all sides, noticing the official seal of a Court House in Las Vegas.

He turned confused eyes on Jen, who just shrugged and showed him her envelope which had the same seal.

"I don't know, sir. This just came in. It even had to be signed for. It has to have something to do with our last visit there, for the conference. But we didn't do anything. Right?"

Worried chocolate brown eyes, locked on his, pleading for her statement to be true.

Harm tried to ease her worries. "Of course not. We never got drunk and cause trouble, we didn't do anything that would be classified as a criminal act. Well let's just open them and see what they say."

Handing her a letter opener and taking one for himself they quickly cut through the envelopes and pulled out the two wads of paper. Two sets of eyes started to read the text.

And two identical, stunned "WHAT?" sounded out in the small room, both occupants turning shell-shocked eyes on each other.

Suddenly the door opened with force, slamming against the wall, creating a crack in it and revealing the glowering visage of a certain 2-star Admiral. With a growl unlike anything ever heard before he ground out.

"You two, my office. NOW!"

--------------

8 MINUTES EARLIER

ADMIRAL CHEGGWIDDEN'S OFFICE

The Navy's JAG was reading through a 3 days old newspaper in an attempt to calm himself down. He didn't know why he was so volatile lately, but he knew that chewing someone out usually helped release his frustrations. Not even a few days off, from which he returned today, helped any.

When he turned the page, his eyes were caught by a title in capitol letters: RECORD FINALLY BROKEN!

The article went on to explain how the record of the largest mass wedding was broken the day before at a hotel in Las Vegas. Several black and white photos were added to make the article more interesting.

He was just about to move on when something strange caught his eye. Looking at the photo more carefully he finally discovered what caught his attention. Contrary to all other grooms in the picture, one was dressed in white, sticking out like a sore thumb. 'Well, at least the bride is in white' grumbled the Admiral.

But there was something different with the bride's dress also. He quickly figured out what was different. It suddenly dawned on him that it was the same thing as with the groom: those weren't a suit and a dress, those were uniforms! And Navy uniforms at that!

Cursing the two fools who dared to smudge the Navy's public image by participating in something like a mass wedding he continued scrutinizing the photo. After a careful examination he concluded that the couple were both indeed Navy personnel. The groom was obviously an officer, but something wasn't quite right with the bride. He quickly realized what was wrong... the bride wasn't even an officer, according to the chevrons on her sleeves she was an NCO, a Petty Officer 1st Class. The two were not only stupid enough to get married in the first place, they also did it in such a public way. The JAG was already started planning how to find out their names and who to assign to the case when he looked closely at the faces of his newest victims and saw the stunned expressions of Rabb and Coates staring back at him.

His blood pressure immediately sky-rocketed, his teeth clenched together and he bolted out of his chair to get his hands on the two lovebirds, his fists clenching at his side.

Not finding his yeoman at her desk, he continued on, knowing where he would find her, though she wasn't there for the reason he imagined.

The way to Commander's out of the way office was made in record time. Just as he grasped the doorknob he heard two voices call out inside.

Anger once again flooded through his veins and he opened the door angrily, letting it slam against the wall.

His eyes quickly zeroed in on the two culprits, sitting there, gazing at each other with dreamy eyes. How dare they do this to him, after all he had done for them!

Not only going behind his back breaking regs, but also having the nerve to get married!

Blood pressure reaching new heights, he ground out with a voice that surprised even himself.

"You two, my office. NOW!" With that he turned on his heel and left.

-----------------------------------------

To say they were shocked at what just happened would be like saying a tiger is just a big kitten.

When they opened the letters the last thing they expected was a marriage license, with their names on it, stamped and looking quite real. All they had to do was to sign it and have a witness sign it..

Added was also a copy of the participation form they filled out at the entrance of the room and an official notice that the marriage is official and legal, based on the information, signature and authorisation given by signing the participation form.

From the looks on the other's face it was obvious that they both received the same thing, only in Jen's case a copy of the license, while Harm had the real thing.

Since the moment was so bizarre, the sudden appearance of the Admiral didn't even surprise them, much less shock them. It seemed quite fitting, somehow, that the Admiral came into the picture at that exact moment.

Numb from shock they stood up and followed the Admiral to his office.

--------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

ADMIRAL CHEGGWIDDEN'S OFFICE

15 MINUTES LATER

It was obvious that the Admiral was VERY angry. He had them standing at attention for the last 10 minutes while he was glowering at them, circling like an agitated tiger, ready to pounce on it's helpless prey.

This silent treatment, erm... torture, was designed to make them nervous and eventually crack under the pressure.

But, since neither was alone in this, they drew strength from each other, helping each other get through it. Harm's interrogation resistence training in flight school and later his torture and interrogation experience at the hand of the Chinese, and of other 'nice' people that held him in 'custody', helped him immensely.

With that background and Jen's comforting and supportive presence, Harm knew that he could outlast the Admiral at this game. And he would make absolutely sure that Jen would last just as long as he. He would not leave her behind.

Finally the Admiral stopped prowling his office and stood by his desk, off which he took a newspaper.

Shoving it in their direction, he demanded.

"Would you two like to explain to me why I've just read in a paper that you two got married while you were supposed to be on an assignment?" His tone was raising during his speech until he was yelling at the end.

Harm opened his mouth to explain the situation, but the agitated Admiral cut him off.

"And it has to be a damn good explanation to prevent me from sending you both to Leavenworth without a trial and then throw away the key."

'Oh, god. This is bad.' thought Harm and Jen.

Harm swallowed nervously and started to explain, but this time he was cut off by the phone.

The Admiral raised his hand, signaling that they were to be quiet, took a seat behind his desk and picked up the phone.

Harm and Jen glanced at each other, wondering who was calling the Admiral's direct line, having a good clue and also glad that they had a small reprieve from the onslaught.

Their suspicions were confirmed when Cheggwidden greeted the caller with "Good Morning, Mr. Secretary."

After a few seconds of silence he continued.

"Yes, I have just seen it in the papers, sir and am in the process of finding out what they were thinking. Formal charges will be placed immediately and the Article32 hearing will take place as soon as I can set it up." Harm and Jen exhanged very worried looks. They could just see their careers going down the drain and for something they didn't do intentionally. It's not like they intended to get married!

But the Admiral's next words drew their attention again.

"Excuse me, you want me to do what, sir?... They're what?... Uh-huh...Yes, sir... No, sir... Not a problem, sir... I will let them know, sir... Yes, sir, goodbye sir!"

This strange conversation gave Harm and Jen some hope that they weren't going to be hung on the nearest yardarm just yet. But you never know with the Navy...

The Admiral hung up the phone, took off his glasses and put his face in his hands. Sighing deeply, he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to avert the emerging headache. He just knew that partnering Rabb and Coates together would prove to be a bad thing. But when did he last listen to his inner voice?

The two unwilling trouble-makers in question were strung tighter than a drum from what they've just heard of the conversation and the Admiral not alleviating their concerns didn't help one bit.

Finally Cheggwidden looked up at them, made a decision and ordered.

"At ease and take a seat."

Hearing the much calmer tone of their CO's voice Harm and Jen were somewhat comforted by the fact that he didn't look like he was about to rip them another one.

Cheggwidden sighed again and commanded.

"Tell me what happened."

Since Harm was the superior officer he told about them walking into the wrong room, what happened there and what they saw, with Jen occasionally adding her comments and views.

By the end of the report Cheggwidden was feeling a little more sympathetic towards his two wayward subordinates. It was obvious to him that they didn't do it on purpose, how much it was affecting them and that they were concerned what this might mean for their careers, or even their freedom. Unlike other branches of the US military, like the Air Force, the Navy is very strict and without mercy when it comes to fraternization. This was one time in his life that Harm regretted not becoming a Zoomie instead of a Squid.

------------------

When they finished with their report Cheggwidden asked them to show him what they received in the mail.

After inspecting everything he finally spoke.

"It seems that everything really is official and legal, with all the necessary stamps. According to these documents you two are now married. You just need your signature and that of 2 witnesses on your marriage license. There is already one witness signature there and from what you've told me, it's probably from that guy who asked to see your IDs while you were in the room. That leaves only one witness left."

With that he signed his name as the other witness and passed the license to his dumbfounded subordinates, ordering them to sign it.

'What the hell is going on here?' were Jen and Harm asking themselves as they put their signatures on the paper and thus sealing their fate.

When the license was completely filled out he took up the thread again.

"From the fact that I've just signed as your witness you can safely assume that you won't be prosecuted for fraternization. As you've probably heard, that was the SecNav on the horn. He had also read the paper and saw you two in the picture. Not only that, but his phone had been ringing off the hook for the last couple of days by reporters wanting to know what will happen to you two. It seems that your old friend Mr. Rabb, one Chuck De Palma, somehow found out about your marriage and took it upon himself to garner support for you two. As we have all been out of town for the past few days we have not known about it, but it seems the public loves you two and there is a big pressure from it not to punish you for 'giving in to your love' as it was put."

Jen and Harm's eyes kept getting wider as the Admiral explained to them what's been happening and how much support their 'love' had garnered them in the last few days amongst the public.

Something that's been a puzzle to him, explained itself to Harm.

"Well, that explains the phone call, then." he mumbled quietly to himself. But not quiet enough for Cheggwidden and Jen not to hear.

"What was that, Commander?" asked Cheggwidden while Jen just sent him a curious glance.

Harm cleared his throat and explained.

"Well, sir, when I came home from Vegas, I've found a VERY weird message on my answering machine. But I was too tired to care and decided to just deal with it today. But what we learned today explains that phone call."

"Well?" demanded the Admiral with an impatient growl. Jen's deep brown eyes just probed his, encouraging him to get to the point.

"It was from my mother, sir. It was completely confusing. I just remember that she was very angry at me for not telling her about 'it' and for not having introduced 'her' to her and Frank. Until now I didn't know what she was talking about. I guess it's all clear now." he concluded.

The Admiral considered this tid-bit of information for a while and then decreed.

"After we're finished here, you two will take the day off and you will call your mother, Commander, and explain to her everything that's happened."

Harm responded with a quiet, resigned "I know, sir."

The Admiral then turned to Jen "And you, Petty Officer, as the Commander's wife and the new Mrs. Rabb, will go and make that call with him, providing moral support and strength to your husband."

'Wow' thought Harm 'Mrs. Rabb. That is really weird to hear. I never would've thought we would get to this point.'

Jen sneaked a quick look towards Harm, remembering all that she knew about him and with a smile decided that she would definitely enjoy being Mrs. Rabb. But something occured to her.

"Sir, I assume that something else must have influenced the decision of not prosecuting us for fraternization, right?" spoke Jen.

The Admiral looked proudly at his yeoman, once again confirming how intelligent she really was.

"Quite right, Petty Officer. Somehow Mr. De Palma had managed to dig out the Johnson case."

-------------------


	4. Chapter 4

"The Johnson case, sir?" asked Jen while Harm searched his brain for the name, coming up with nothing.

"The Johnson case was very thoroughly buried a few years ago by the Navy. It's very similar to your situation, with a few exceptions. A Commander and a Petty Officer got married and were tried for fraternization. During the trial they managed to prove that their marriage wouldn't interfere with their work, nor would it create the image of favoritism. The two were under different chains of command and as such there was no chance of disrupting good order and discipline of the office, favoritism, unit cohesion and morale. The couple also managed to prove they had not broken the fraternization regulations prior to their marriage."

Four dark eyebrows travelled northward.

"Excuse me, sir?" and "How is that possible, sir?" was heard from both Harm and Jen.

The Admiral leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms over his stomach and explained.

"Simple. Though they were attracted to each other and knew they were in love, they had not engaged in a personal relationship. Apparently they were friends before getting married, for 5 years in fact. As that friendship did not damage good order and discipline since the Petty Officer was a yeoman for another officer and not under her future husband's command, nor did it operate to the personal disgrace or dishonor of the officer involved, there were no obstacles in the way of their friendship. This is the loophole of the frat regs.

The regs specify fraternization as: "Fraternization, as defined by the Manual for Courts-Martial, is a personal

relationship between an officer and an enlisted member that violates the customary bounds of

acceptable behavior and prejudices good order and discipline, discredits the

armed services, or operates to the personal disgrace or dishonor of the officer involved."

(AN: this is the actual definition of fraternization, taken from "Air Force Instruction AFI36-2909" from 1 May 1999. These are the Air Force's regulations concerning personal relationships among it's personnel and are also used by the UCMJ.)

The Admiral continued "As you see, since they were always on good behaviour they were thus on acceptable behavior and did not discredit the armed services, were not in the same chain of command, which ruled out it disrupting good order and discipline, and both of them behaved honorably, thus they did not break the frat regs. To prove that they even managed to provide over 50 witnesses, among them even the Petty Officer's CO who had reported them for the fraternization. Even he had to admit in court that they had never brought any disgrace nor disruption to the Navy nor to themselves. And the fact that they were not in a combat unit helped immensely. The frat regs were after all written with combat units in mind and before there were women in the military. This was just another convenient way of preventing homosexual relationships among the ranks. Another reason was that by entering such a relationship while serving in a combat unit, it would lead to favoritism and abuse of power, which can cause a disaster in combat."

Jen and Harm were fascinated by the tale and listened raptly. The Admiral took a sip of water and picked up the story.

"Apparently one day Cmdr. Johnson and PO Bradley couldn't take being in love and not being together anymore and decided to do something about it. As I've heard they both found the loophole at the same time when reading the regs."

Harm and Jen were by now completely caught up in the story and were listening at the edge of their seats. The Admiral saw this and decided to take pity on them and stop stalling.

"In the regs on personal relationships, section "5.1.3.1.:**Officer/Enlisted Marriages. **When evidence of fraternization exists, the fact that an officer and enlisted member subsequently marry does not preclude appropriate command action based on the prior fraternization. **The fact that an officer is married to an enlisted member is not, by itself, evidence of misconduct. **For example, some officer-enlisted marriages are created by the commissioning of civilians married to enlisted members, or by the commissioning of enlisted members married to other enlisted members. Other officer-enlisted marriages may result from force reductions and nonselection for promotion of some officers who then reverted to enlisted status. Regardless of how the officer-enlisted marriage came to be, married members are expected to respect all customs and courtesies observed by members of different grades when they are on duty, in uniform in public, or at official social functions.""

"The loophole was, that before they got married they were neither dating, nor were they having a sexual relationship, nor were they living with each other. The frat regs, when regulating officer/enlisted unprofessional relationships specifically forbid: gambling; lending or borrowing of money; sexual relationships and dating, sharing of living accomodations and engaging in business enterprises together. But they do **not **forbid marriages."

The understanding was seen on both members of the newly married couple's faces. Cheggwidden found himself becoming less grouchy and volatile the more time he spent with his two subordinates. He could already tell from their unspoken communication that this marriage is one that will last forever and he was feeling very honored and humble to be there to see it begin.

"So, sir, Johnson and Bradley managed to prove they were nor in an unprofessional, nor sexual, nor romantic relationship before their marriage and once they were married they still behaved professionally while on-duty as if they had never had a closer relationship. They treated each other not as husband and wife, but as a Cmdr. and a Petty Officer. So, since we didn't have any kind of a romantic relationship prior to our marriage, we didn't break the regs. If we keep being professional while on duty, then there will be no grounds for a fraternization Courts Martial." deduced Jen.

Harm was very proud of his wife, while the Admiral smiled broadly, also very proud of his yeoman.

"Exactly, Mrs. Rabb! But they also did one thing which I would suggest to you two: PO Bradley took her husband's name. While it may look old-fashioned, it also helped them a lot. This is one very visual symbol of unity which they showed to the court. It also protects them if anyone wants to cause them trouble. Anyone would immediately come to the conclusion that they were married after seeing their wedding rings and same last name on the tags on their uniforms. But if they had different last names someone could cause them trouble by reporting them for adultery and fraternization. It would be easily solved, but it is stil better to avoid any chances of such problems starting. As I've said before, officer/enlisted marriages DO exist and every commanding officer, especially above the rank of bird Colonel, is fully aware of that and of the fact that these marriages are completely legal, even according to the UCMJ. Therefore I suggest you go and change your name as soon as possible, Petty Officer. Commader, your job is to buy the rings. Besides, the promotions boards like married personnel, it shows they are settled, mature, responsible and might even provide future recruits."

Harm felt it prudent to cut in before this went any further.

"Sir, you're assuming that we will stay married." out of the corner of his eye he saw Jen's hurt expression and the Admiral's newly awakened scowl. Realizing how that may have sounded he quickly started on the damage control, uncaring that the Admiral could hear him. He didn't want to hurt Jen, even if it meant that the Admiral would hear things he perhaps shouldn't. He turned towards her, took her hands in his and willed her to look at him, which she did.

"Jen, I'm not saying that I don't want you as my wife, that I don't want to be married to you. It's just that I don't want to tie you down to a man 13 years older than yourself, whom you also didn't voluntarily marry. You don't have to stay married if you don't want to, I won't resent you for that."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong." two heads turned towards the Admiral who cut Harm off. "At least partially. Due to the very public interest in this case you are obligated to stay married for at least 1 year, if you don't want to face charges for discrediting the armed services and bringing dishonor to yourselves. You could prove no unprofessional relationship prior to your marriage, but it would be shaky. While not breaking the regs with having the PO as your then-ward's room-mate, it is still pretty much very close to the edge. As the very last resort they could convict you on conduct unbecoming and discrediting the Navy, which is no small matter. The SecNav's order is for you to stay married for at least a year. After that you can file for divorce" 'which I very much doubt you will do' "like any other normal couple, claiming irreconcilable differences. It would not look good for your character nor for the Navy if you got married and then immediately divorced, especially with all the media interest."

"Sir" piped up Jen "you have mentioned media interest several times, but neither I nor the Cmdr. have been contacted by even one reporter."

"And for that you have to thank your husband, Petty Officer" the Admiral was obviously starting to enjoy the fact that the two were married and would refer to the other by either husband or wife, to help them feel less weird. Of course he was also getting a kick out of calling them that and seeing them squirm. "Commander, it seems that when you, together with Col. Mackenzie and Lt. Roberts, defended Mr. Sheffield on the war crime charges, you have made quite an impression on him and gained yourself a powerful friend. As soon as this all started he told the press that you were both on an official assignment and that you would be unreachable for the next few days and he also managed to stop them from going after your colleagues and friends. He also had your JAG cell phone numbers classified.. That way he managed to gain you a few days of peace to prepare yourselves for the onslaught and to get used to being married. I'm sure he'll be quite surprised when he hears that the marriage wasn't intentional."

Harm and Jen blew out breaths of relief "Sir, when you next speak to him, please thank him for me" Harm glanced at Jen, understanding her look and ammended "for us."

'Good, they are already communicating with each other, making decisions together and thinking of themselves as 'us' and not 'me and you'. If these two ever go separate ways, then I'll eat my dog's food for a month.'

"I'll be sure to do it, Commander."

Suddenly Harm thought of something "Sir, if this has been in the newspapers for the last few days, how come none of the staff knows about this? I mean, even if they were too professional not to mention it, I didn't notice not even one look that would suggest that someone knows of it and I'm sure that if they knew that Jen and I are married they would've at least looked at us funny, if not gossip among themselves."

The Admiral smiled a tired smile "The reason for that, Mr. Rabb, is that we have been swamped with work for the past week. Everyone's been working from dawn until dusk and I doubt they even had the energy to go read 3 day old newspapers."

"Of course, sir."

"Now you two have the rest of the day off to discuss these changes and make plans. I will get Petty Officer Grimes to be your replacement for today, Coates...er... Rabb. Not you, Cmdr., I meant the Petty Officer. Argh. Whatever. Just get the hell out of here and go home. "

"Aye, sir" said Harm and Jen in unison, collected their papers and stood up at attention.

"Dismissed" ordered the Admiral, already back at work on his piles of paperwork.

----------

AN: UP NEXT: Harm and Jen go home to discuss the changes to their relationship and their new marriage and have a few misadventures along the way. Stay tuned and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Harm and Jen turned on their heels and moved towards the door, which Harm opened for Jen. Once out of the office Harm quickly looked around to see if anyone was close enough to overhear anything and when he confirmed all was clear, he said to Jen.

"I'll meet you at my apartrment and have a quick lunch for us ready. It'll give you enough time to get home and change out of your uniform." he knew it would take her longer to get home by car than him with his bike, it being the rush hour.

Her sparkling eyes revealed she had the exact same thoughts when she looked into his blue-green orbs.

"Yeah, I'll have to sit in my car and wait in jams, while you just... zoom by."

Harm started to grin. "You know I would love to take you with my bike, Jen, but you neither have a helmet nor any other protective gear."

Jen's impish smile was turned on full blast, making Harm catch his breath. "Yeah, well, I guess we're just gonna have to fix that. Won't we, hubby?"

With that parting shot still hanging in the air she turned, secured her post and left, leaving Harm to ponder the significance of what she just did.

Not only was it the first time either of them had openly acknowledged their marriage, much less called the other with their new names; but with that single, short sentence she indicated she wanted commitment, perhaps even interest for this marriage to become a real one.

The 'hubby' comment aside, Harm was aware that Jen knew how expensive leather 1 piece suits for racing bikes are, since she accompanied him when he went to buy his clothes. He wanted the female opinion and she wanted to find out more about racing bikes and everything that goes with them. The only bikes that she had come in contact until then were only custom bikes and choppers. Which is a completely different world than racing bikes.

The leather 1 piece suits come up to prices of 1000$. The helmets also aren't cheap, the prices of full-face (called 'integral') helmets of good quality start at around 250-300$, top quality also over 500$. Then there are also armored gloves, armored boots, spine-protector,... A full racing bike gear is a middle to long term investment, especially the clothing and one, if you make it as a passenger and not the rider, only if you are in a long-term relationship with the owner of the bike, like married to him. It doesn't make sense otherwise. It's simply too expensive.

Harm didn't feel the smile forming on his face as he rumaged about these facts, but others sure noticed the big-ass grin that the Commander, whom no-one had seen smiling for quite a few years, sported as he walked towards his office to get changed into his bike-riding clothes.

The Marine guards, who were the ones to have taken his bike under their protection, sure noticed his smile and the bounce in his step. They were right when they speculated that a woman had put the smile there, but they just thought he got lucky last night. But Harm got something much, much better than some temporary release with sex, he got a chance at a life of love and happiness and he was determined, come heaven or hell, he would not screw this up.

-----------------------------------

Harm caught up to Jen after only a few minutes on the road. As she predicted, she was waiting in a traffic jam, bored out of her skull.

Feeling playful and a lot daring, he stopped by the driver's window of her car, knocked on it, raised his visor and when she looked at him, he blew her a kiss and waved. Then he cranked the throttle and started carefully making his way through the traffic.

Jen just watched, stunned at his uncharacteristic, playful behaviour, and then shook her head, laughing.

'What did I get myself into? I knew I was gonna pay for what I said to him before I left.' but somehow Jen had the gut feeling that she wasn't going to mind, hell she was going to enjoy, the way she was going to pay for it. Hopefully for the next 40, 50 years.

She knew she could never find a better man and husband than Harmon Rabb Jr. and so she didn't mind that she got married earlier than she had planned.

Hell, if he turned out as fantastic a husband as she expected him to, she was going to regret not knowing about him before she joined the Navy and marrying him, just to get even more years with him.

But one cloud darkened her horizon: she didn't know what he wanted. Nor if he was still in love with Col. Mackenzie.

-------------------------------------

HARM'S APARTMENT

NORTH OF UNION STATION

Once again Harm was glad he took the bike to work. The mirror-tinted visor of his helmet hid his face from the few reporters that were already milling about. And, let's face it, no-one expected a highly decorated Navy's pilot-lawyer to ride to work on a racing bike.

He calmly rode past them towards the garage, unlocked and opened the door and then rode the bike inside.

Once inside he closed the door, locked it securely and set the alarm. After that he took off his helmet and gloves, chained the bike to the wall with a chain as thick as his forearm, put another chain around the rear wheel, locked it and set the movement-sensitive alarm that was on the lock.

He knew of a lot of cases where people's bikes were stolen from their garages, right from under their noses and he didn't want that to happen to him. That's why he also set the alarms in both of his cars everytime he parked them in the garage. The door of the garage itself was made of armored metal, with reinforced doorframe. The door leading into the building was the same type, just smaller, also with reinforced frame. The garage itself was solid concrete, with 1 foot thick walls. After all, it's better to put some money in the security than to have your cars and/or bike stolen from you just because you were cheap. And none of his friends knew that Harm actually owned the building, which meant he could do what he wanted with it.

Grabbing his briefcase and the uniform out of the topcase he made his way to the door of the garage, that led directly to the stairwell inside the building. It was a nice feature, just go from his garage directly into the building and it especially came in handy now, when he wanted to avoid the noisy press.

As soon as he came into his apartment he picked up the phone and dialed Jen's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Jen, it's me, Harm."

"Yes, sir, how can I help you?"

"Jeeeennnn" the warning in his voice was clear and Harm could just _see _her rolling her eyes.

"Okay,... what can I do for you, Harm?"

"That's better. Just called to let you know that there are a couple of vultures nesting on the street."

"Huh?" Jen took the phone from her ear and stared at it, wondering if she heard right. He couldn't have been drinking so early in the day, right? Also, he drank only on social occasions and even then only in symbolic quantities.

"What I meant to say, Jen, is that there are some reporters already stalking our building."

"Ohhhh." she was immensely relieved that there was nothing wrong with him. Finding out on your wedding day (since they signed the license today) that your husband has a few screws loose is not a fun prospect.

"They didn't recognize me because of the helmet, but they'll surely recognize you. Besides, how many female POs live in this building?"

"Unless you have them hidden somewhere, only one. You don't have them hidden somewhere, do you?"

"Very funny, wifey." while he was by no means a sexist, he just couldn't help himself but push her buttons. It's not like she didn't do it to him...

"I thought so." teased Jen back "or else I'd be very angry at you. You would be sleeping on the couch for the rest of the year."

"Ouch" winced Harm "It's a good thing I told them to find another place to hide then. I wouldn't want to sleep on the couch, just think of my back!"

Both knew that all this teasing and flirting served just to cover up their anxiety, fear and insecurities. Joking about their new marital status seemed like the best way to face such a big change in their lives. It also helped them get used to being husband and wife by jokingly calling that each other, because if they were to be in denial about it, then when the reality of their situation hit them, it wouldn't have been pretty.

"Any idea on how to avoid them?" asked Jen, deciding it was better to get back on track, as she was only a few minutes from home.

"Hm, you could park in the back alley, climb up the fire espace and I could let you in, but I doubt that would be advisable in your uniform skirt and heels." mused Harm, rubbing his chin in thought.

"That's not a half bad idea. But, you will need to bring down some tennis shoes and shorts for me to change into if I even want to think of climbing up there. You're right, my skirt would just limit my mobility and the heels are not exactly conducive for climbing fire escapes."

"No problem, I'll wait for you in the alley. See you soon."

"Thank you, the shorts are in the 2nd drawer from the top, see you soon." hearing the dial tone, Jen closed the phone when she realized something.

Her eyes got wide when she suddenly remembered what Harm will find. 2 weeks ago, in an attempt to re-decorate and shake up the monotony of her apartment, she switched the contents of her drawers. Previously the top drawer kept her underwear, some of the pieces quite sexy and sensual, it was the only thing she occasionally splurged on and the 2nd top drawer held her shorts, T-shirts,... Well, let's just say it's not that way now. She quickly called him back to correct her mistake, but Harm was obviously no longer in his apartment. 'Oh god, this is going to be bad.'

-------------------

AN: UP NEXT: getting into the building is not as easy as one might think. Harm and Jen will find out why, Harm having a few misadventures along the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Harm, unsuspecting of what was about to happen, entered Jen's apartment with the spare key he still had from when Mattie was still Jen's room-mate. Once Mattie returned to her father Harm tried to return the key to Jen, but she insisted he keep it for emergencies.

He found the shoes quickly, as they lay in a row by the door and then proceeded into Jen's room for her shorts.

Turning to the chest of drawers, he opened the 2nd top drawer and started looking for the shorts, only to suddenly freeze on the spot at the sight that greeted him.

He quickly closed the drawer, his ears going bright pink at what he saw. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind of the image of Jen in nothing but that sexy, white silky panties and lacy bra. He sooooooo didn't need that picture right now. Especially not when he had to face the woman in just a few short minutes.

Even though technically Jen was his wife 'Still sooo not used to that fact.', they were not romantically involved, they flirted just to ease the weird situation they had found themselves in.

And if he couldn't get his mind off of what she'd look like in that sexy underwear or what she would look and feel and taste like and... 'Damn it, stop it! I have to stop thinking of her like that.'... then he was sure he would go insane very quickly. 'The Chinese didn't succeed, Webb and his missions didn't succeed, Palmer didn't succeed and one look in a wrong drawer would. Yep, that woman and that drawer are much more dangerous than any secret agency.'

He had always known Jen was a very attractive woman with an amazing body and with an even more amazing, enchanting personality that just drew you in and before you were aware of what happened, it was already too late and you were hooked, but he usually managed to remind himself of the regs, which were quite an effective cold shower. But now with the regs out of the way, them being married, her being his wife and the growing awareness they had of each other as a result, such thoughts could easily lead to insanity. Or, at least, to utter humiliation. Which is even worse than insanity since he would be completely aware of everything. 'Yup, insanity is much nicer.'

Contrary to what Mac had once accused him of, Harm was no prude. No woman he's ever been with was ever disappointed or dis-satisfied with his prowess in bed, but he did believe that what happens between two people is to stay between them. He was always disgusted by the locker room talk and with men who bragged about what their latest conquests were like in bed. True, he wasn't exactly celibate when he was younger, but he was never with more than one woman at a time and always prided himself on being a gentleman and respecting women and treating them correctly and with respect. Being raised by two strong women, his mother Trish and his Grandmother Sarah, made sure of that.

Thinking he must've opened the wrong drawer, he grabbed the handles of the 2nd top one again and yanked the handles back, only to quickly shut it again.

'Damn it, she SAID the 2nd top drawer for shorts. Did she do it on purpose? No, not Jen, she's not malicious. With the current situation between us she wouldn't do something like this. She must've made a mistake. Besides, I doubt she would want me seeing her underwear.'

With time running out and knowing where the underwear is, Harm decided to use the reverse-psychology. If the underwear was where it shouldn't have been, he would check where it normally would've been.

Opening the top drawer he was relieved to find the much sought shorts. He thought of taking a T-shirt with him, but that would've been overkill. Jen needed just shorts to climb the fire escape.

Harm grabbed the white shorts he found and quickly made his way out of the apartment, only stopping to pick up the tennis shoes and to lock the door.

Making his way through his own apartment, he also collected a large black beach towel and a duffle, placing everything in it. He then opened the window and made his way down the fire escape, getting down just as Jen's car turned the corner.

-------------

As Jen parked her car, Harm made his way to the driver's door and waited for her to get out. Jen got out of the car and found him offering her her shorts to take. She took the shorts and noticed he was avoiding her eyes.

'Oh, god, he must've seen it.'

But then also something else occured to Jen. 'Is he blushing?... I can't believe it, the man is actually blushing!'

Harm knew from the way she was acting that she knew what he saw. The image came again and, mortified, he found himself blushing, which just made him even more mortified.

'Damn it, I'm a fully grown, mature man, who definitely had sex before. Why then am I blushing like some virgin, who is talking to the girl he has a crush on? All I need right now is to start stuttering.'

He quickly took everything out of the duffle and placed it on the car's roof. Dropping the shoes to the floor he spread the beach towel and said "This is so that you can safely change into your shorts. No-one will see anything." then turned his head the other way so he wouldn't look either. Standing in the open door of the car, Jen was covered from looks on all sides by the car, the open door with the black tinted windows and the large towel Harm was holding spread across the remaining space.

Touched by his thoughtfulness and the fact that he himself looked away without having to be asked, Jen found herself falling in love with this gentle man even more. How come was he still single was beyond her.

Then it occured to her 'He's not single anymore, is he? I've got a little piece of paper saying that he's mine. And judging by the fact that he didn't even once object and all the flirting, I'd say he doesn't exactly consider being married to me horrible. And unless he doesn't want to be married to me, I'm not ever letting him go.'

Joyed by these thoughts, she quickly unzipped and yanked her skirt down, immediately replacing it with her shorts. Once that was done, she told Harm he could turn back.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm decent." Jen said exasperated.

Once he saw it was okay, Harm also removed the towel. Jan sat in the car seat, took off her shoes and wiggled her toes, relieved to be out of the heels. Harm watched, entranced by the sight of those long, muscular legs, with cute, delicate ankles. Only then did he realize the mistake he made. In his rush to quickly get it over with, he didn't pay attention to the shorts he grabbed. Instead of being normal short, they were really short shorts, leaving a lot of leg on display, clinging to Jen's hips and showing off her tight butt. Women first and all that, but there was no way he was going to climb the ladder of the fire escape behind her. It would just make things too hard on him. Literally. Damn this new awareness of her!

After she briskly massaged her feet, she put her tennis shoes on and stood up to lock the car. Then she put her heels and skirt into the duffle, together with the towel, and prepared to climb the ladder.

'So much hassle just to avoid the press.' thought Jen 'Oh well, at least they won't know we're home already and will leave us alone for a while.'

Harm mumbled something about checking the stability of the ladder and climbed it before her, with the duffle slung across his shoulder.

Jen followed him up immediately, enjoying the view thoroughly all the way. 'The man has a fantastic body. And he's all mine... Well, we have to talk first, but I have a feeling he won't object to such an arrangement. I hope.'

Finally they arrived in his apartment via the window and Harm turned to her. "Get changed and do what you have to do and then meet me here in an hour for lunch. After that we'll discuss what happens next."

Jen nodded "Okay" and deciding to be daring, she raised up on her toes, kissed his cheeck and quickly left the loft.

Harm stared after her, touching the spot she kissed. 'That woman is full of surprises.'

Then he shook himself and went to start preparing the meal.

------------

1 hour later a knock sounded from the half-opened door. "Sir?"

Harm turned from the table where he was setting up the plates. "Jen, just come in, you don't have to knock. And it's Harm."

Jen wore a sheepish smile as she entered his apartment, embarrassed at her mistake. She walked to where he stood. "Sorry, it's just habit. I'll have to get used to it."

Harm barely managed to breath. She had obviously dressed to impress. A nice, blue low-cut shirt and a nice black skirt. Meanwhile Jen was doing her own looking. Jeans and a blue shirt, with sleeves rolled up, revealing his muscular forearms. Like Harm, she definitely liked what she saw.

Harm broke out of his trance and smiled at her. "Lunch's ready. Sit down."

Jen took her place and inhaled the aroma. "Smells delicious. What is it?"

Harm brought the food to the table. "Mushroom soup, casserole and a salad."

Jen hung her head and whispered. "We'll have to talk about it."

Harm covered her hand with his, lightly squeezed it and assured her. "And we will. But first we eat."

Then he served the food and for the next half hour only the sounds of utensils and eating were heard.

When they were finished they cleaned up the table. Jen insisted on helping. They bumped into each other a few times in the small kitchen, the small space even smaller when filled with two people.

Finally they were done and sat down on the couch to talk.

-----------

AN: UP NEXT: Harm and Jen finally talk and make a few decisions.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: and here's the long awaited talk. Keep in mind that this fic is taking place while Mac was still dating Webb and her friendship with Harm was almost non-existent. Because of that Harm is a little bitter and defeated when it comes to any prospects of being friends with Mac again.

------------------------

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing where to start, until Jen had had enough. "This is ridiculous! We're married, it's not like we are facing execution!"

Harm had to laugh at that. "You're right, Jen. But it's still unexpected and we were forced into it."

Jen looked hurt at his words. "I know you don't want this, Harm, so..."

Harm quickly took one of her hands in his and with a finger of the other he covered her lips, shushing her.

"You misunderstood me completely, Jen."

She looked frustrated and shook off his finger. "Then what did you mean? Cause it sounded pretty straight-forward to me."

Harm sighed, the gust of air ruffling her let-down hair.

"Jen, I'm 40 years old. And you're 27. I'm too old for you. While you're one of only two women with whom I've ever believed I could make a marriage work, I'm afraid you will one day regret being married to an older guy. You're still young and you have your whole life ahead of you. You should find someone your age, not an old geezer like me."

Jen stared incredulously at him. "Where do you get such ideas? Too old? I don't care how old you are. And guys my age are mostly immature jerks, interested in one thing only. Sex. I want more than that. I want a marriage and family."

This time it was Harm's turn to be surprised "What do you mean, you don't care how old I am?"

Jen let out an exasperated breath. "Harm, until Mattie went back to her father, we were practically a family. You and I were essentially her parents. You were my partner. And quite a few people thought we were married, they even referred to you as my husband. It didn't bother me. In fact, I loved it. I care about you, during these last 3 years you have become the most important person in my life. I have no one in my life but you and you fulfill so many roles I don't need anyone else. You are my best friend, confidant and partner. You not only supported me when I was starting over, but you also gave me a family. I don't have any other friends because I don't need them, your friendship offers me everything I could ever need. With all this you became the most important person in my life. And because of that status I am not bothered by our age gap. You are too important to me for me to be bothered by such a silly thing as the age difference."

Harm just continued staring at her.

Jen concluded smugly. "Besides, we're married and ordered to stay that way for at least a year. Like it or not, you're mine and I'm yours." She leaned back and waited for his reaction.

It took Harm a minute to shake off the paralysis caused by her words and only then did he manage to react. He burst out laughing, loud guffaws shaking his frame. Jen just looked at him bemused, but couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face.

Finally he managed to get himself under control and leaned back, wiping the tears from his eyes. He looked at her and with dancing eyes he pointed at her. "You should've been a lawyer!"

Jen acted insulted. "Hey, watch the insults, oh hubby of mine, or you're going to take them back."

Harm snickered, but then got serious. "You're right. We've been ordered to stay married for a year. A lot can happen in that year. Let's just play it by ear and see what happens, okay? And I'll try to deal with my insecurities regarding the age gap. Deal?"

Harm held out his hand and Jen shook it. "Deal."

But then she frowned "What did you mean by 'one of only two women'?"

Harm suddenly grew sad. "There was only one other woman I have ever seriously considered marriage with and honestly believed it could've worked. An old partner of mine, Meg Austin. We were partnered for only a year, before she was transferred out and Mac in. Meg and I have come to care and know everything about each other in a very short stretch of time. But then she was transferred and I couldn't find out where or why."

Jen looked unconvinced "Not Colonel Mackenzie?"

Harm dragged a hand across his face and drew in a ragged breath. "Mac is a complicated chapter. Very complicated."

Jen urged him on. "Please, tell me about it. Ignoring the fact that as your wife I deserve to know, I would like to understand your relationship with her."

Harm considered her for a moment and then nodded decisively. "You're right, you have the right to know. Mac was assigned to me shortly after Meg was transferred out. Needless to say, I didn't take it particularily well. While I never stopped her from being a friend and co-worker, I wasn't prepared for anything more, I was still too much in love with Meg. It took me 3 years to be ready to move on. Even to this day, I haven't forgotten her. I tried dating other people, people with whom I subconsciously knew it wouldn't have worked. But I tried. Anyway, when I was finally ready to let go of Meg and start considering a life with Mac I found out that I could perhaps return to flying. My doctor mis-diagnosed me with night blindness after my ramp strike and when I found out he was wrong and that a surgery could repair my vision, I went for it. I had the surgery and then requested a transfer to an active squadron. I had to close that chapter in my life to be able to completely move on with my life. I had to prove that I could've been one of the best had my eyes not let me down. But Mac didn't understand that. Anyway, she didn't take it well, she acted as if I had betrayed her, actually, all of my friends acted as if I had betrayed them by going back to flying. Needless to say, her anger and her unsupportive attitude hurt me and it hurt our friendship. After I came back things got even worse. She was promoted while I was flying, didn't even tell me about it, and after I came back she made sure I knew she was the superior officer, ordering me to refer to her by her new rank and not letting me talk about anything personal. She made me pay for what she thought was my betrayal. Our friendship was in ruins. Then she became involved with another man, the man I had hated since I knew him and whom she didn't even like before then, only a day after I asked her to wait for me until I was ready, until my life wasn't such a mess anymore. I was still recovering professionally and personally from my flight duty and was nowhere near ready for a committed relationship. She took the man's ring and from then on it went downhill. It all came to an end last year in Paraguay, when she effectively, unilateraly terminated any chance of her and I ever having a relationship. Since then I have tried to rebuild our friendship, but my attempts weren't successful. You probably know that she is dating someone, he's the spy that got us both into one mess after another due to incompetent planning over the years and was responsible for the Paraguay mess and for almost getting her killed. It pains me to say, but the chance of Mac and I being anything more than just co-workers, being friends again, is non-existent."

Jen was quiet for a while, thinking over everything he had told her. "Are you sure? What if she ends it with the spy and wants to have everything with you? Marriage, family,...?"

Harm met Jen's gaze determinedly. "Not even then. Too much has happened between us, there is too much bad blood there on both sides, too much miscommunication and too many misunderstandings, for Mac and I to ever be anything more than friends, if we can become even that. I'm not willing to wait to see how her current relationship works out or for her to decide she wants me more. I'm too old for that, I want everything and am not willing to wait forever on a slim chance that something 'might' happen."

Jen then changed tact. "Are you sure you could be happy with me?"

Harm replied. "As I've already said, besides Meg, you are the only other woman I can ever see my marriage with to work and be happy with. We have become best friends, we were practically Mattie's parents together. By Common Law and the law of nature we were married. We were equal partners who were raising a child together. Like you, for the past couple of years I've been searching for more than just sex. I want a wife, family and career. You and Mattie have been the most important people in my life for the last year. Mattie as my daughter and you as my partner. We are married now and I can't help but be happy about it, even though the way it happened leaves a lot to wish for."

-----------

Jen finally let out the breath she was holding and smiled relieved. "Good, we're on the same page regarding our wishes. I'll want babies soon, we've been waiting long enough as it is, so be warned."

Harm chuckled. "I want children too, Jen, but don't you think it would've been better if we take this slowly?"

Jen looked at him as if he was crazy "Slowly? Harm, hate to break it to you, but we are already married. I'd say it's too late for that now."

He looked at her, hoping she would understand. "I didn't meant that. I was talking about making our relationship physical. It's too early for that. We have to get used to being married, being a couple, first. I don't want to screw this up and I fear we would fail if we involved sex too soon. I'm not talking about years, but just until we get used to being a couple."

Jen smiled "I understand, Harm. I didn't mean we should just jump each other. I just wanted to make it clear that I don't want to wait for another 5 years or so. I guess you should know something about me, that is kind of embarrassing to say."

Harm covered her hand with both of his and looked at her tenderly. "Jen, you can tell me anything. I won't make fun of you. Just trust me."

She took a deep breath, gathering the courage needed to say what she wanted. In the end she just blurted it out. "Harm, I'm a virgin."

Harm smiled gently "See, it wasn't that hard. That's not something to be ashamed of. Can I ask how come?"

She looked at him wryly. "Being a Reverend's daughter pretty much prevented anything happening until I ran away. And the crowd I then hung out with... let's just say that none of the guys there deserved getting their hands on me. Besides, I've learned a thing or too and they would've regretted trying anything against my will."

Harm smiled, knowing she was telling the truth. Jen was street-wise and could definitely take care of herself in many situations. "Are you sure you want me to be the one to...?"

Jen nodded emphatically "Yes, Harm, you're the only one I would give my body to. Besides, it'll be necessary to do it if we want to have children."

Harm was awed by the trust and the gift she was giving him and was determined that when the time came, she would not regret choosing him.

"So, I think we said all that needs to be said."

Jen smiled happily. "Good. I guess I can now safely do this."

With that she leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to his. Harm responded and after a while they deepened the kiss.

A few minutes later they came up for air and Jen leaned her forehead on Harm's, breathing heavily.

"Wow."

"Yeah." Harm agreed.

They've spent the next half hour kissing and just being together when something occured to Jen and she jumped on her feet, dragging Harm with her.

"What is it?"

Jen looked around harried. "I thought of something. We need to go to the Court House so they can update our records and so I can change my name."

"You're right. Go put your shoes on and meet me here in 15 minutes."

------------

15 minutes later they met up again. Both had changed clothes in the meantime. Due to the warm weather Harm was dressed in a light, summer suit with a tie, while Jen was in a yellow summer dress, which was complimenting her bronzed skin beautifully and lovingly clung to her curves. Harm just stared at her for a few seconds, entranced 'She's so beautiful. And she's my wife. Wow.'

Meanwhile Jen was checking him out too. 'He's so handsome in that suit, it emphasizes his broad shoulders. He's definitely a handsome male specimen. And he's my husband. Yum.' she grinned leeringly.

Harm reached out his hand for Jen to take it. "So, shall we, Mrs. Rabb?"

Jen laughed joyously and took his hand, squeezing it tightly. "We shall, Mr. Rabb."

And out the window they went.

-------------------

-------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Harm and Jen were quickly done at the Court House, having their records and Jen's last name changed.

Harm didn't want her to eventually resent him for having to change her name. and at his worried look she reassured him. "Harm, not only was this recommended by the Admiral, but other than the memory of my mother, nothing good ties me to my maiden name. My past and all of the mistakes that I've made even support my decision to change my name. It's a new start. Besides, it's not as if I had a career like yours or Col. Mackenzie's that would've taken a hit with the change of my last name." at Harm's protest at that she cut him off. "But I will have a career like that when I get my degree in Clinical Psychology and it will read Jennifer Rabb on it. And being a Minister's daughter I am old fashioned in some things. Which also means that I would've taken your name even if the Admiral hadn't suggested it. I have always known I would do that once I got married. So, don't worry, it's my decision and I will never regret it."

When the worry left his eyes she quickly leaned in to kiss him and then returned to filling out the document.

When they left the Court House Harm changed directions away from her car.

-----------------

They arrived at the jewelry and after a lot of searching they found their wedding rings. They chose beautiful gold rings with celtic knots, representing eternity.

When Harm gestured towards the display with the engagement rings Jen shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Instead of an engagement ring I want you to buy me something else."

Harm tried to guess what she had in mind but came up with nothing. "And what is that?"

Jen grinned and shook her head. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Harm just chuckled exasperatedly. "Okay. Can't wait to see what that is."

Once he paid for the rings Jen led the way back to the car.

----------------

Once in the car Jen retained the air of mystery and just drove in silence. His suspicions grew until they were proven right when they stopped in front of the Suzuki dealership where Harm had bought his bike and gear.

He turned to her in the seat "You sure you would rather want the gear than a ring?"

Jen smiled at him reassuringly "Yes, Harm. I would like to ride your bike with you more than I would like to have an engagement ring. It's also less expensive and besides, I already have the ring that is more important than an engagement ring." she flashed her wedding band.

"Okay." They stepped out of the car and headed into the shop, where they got Jen the clothes of the same model as his were, just that Jen's were made for women. Now they both had the official GSX-R model protective gear. They also bought her other accessories she needed

Jen just grinned goofily at the thought of their future rides together. Harm's smile was just as big.

It was early evening when they returned home so they finally made that phone call to Harm's mom. Harm had to agree with Jen, Trish was definitely thrilled at the news that her bachelor son had finally found 'the one' and took that final step. They spoke for about 15 minutes and after promising to get together for the 4th of July they hung up.

Harm and Jen spent the rest of the evening together, just enjoying each other's company. When the time for sleep came they returned to their own beds.

------------------

THE NEXT MORNING

HARM'S APARTMENT

Harm was just finishing getting dressed, his thoughts still plagued with concern at the thought that he and Jen forgot to discuss how they would go to work. They were married now, but he didn't know if they would take seperate vehicles or carpool.

He was just packing his duffle bag when the knock sounded. He went to open it only to feel his face break out in an appreciative grin.

"Wow!"

On the other side of the door stood Jen already dressed in her new leather clothes, with her uniform neatly folded and being held in her hand. He was so entranced by the vision before him that he even forgot to chastise her for not just coming in instead of knocking.

'That blue and white stripes combination really suits her. I mean REALLY suits her. Wow.'

Jen, on the other hand, was also enjoying the view and Harm's response. It was definitely stroking her ego to have him stare at her like that.

"Ready?" broke Jen's voice the silence.

"Uhh.." Harm just stuttered, still under her spell.

Jen felt the need to explain. "I know we haven't discussed how we would get to the HQ, but since we bought this yesterday and since I wanted to ride with you for a while now, I thought we could just take the bike." she was suddenly aware she was babbling and stopped talking.

Harm finally woke up from his Jen-induced paralysis. "Yeah, not a bad idea. We'll be there much faster."

He put her uniform with his in the duffel and they headed out the door.

Harm and Jen grinned smugly at the reporters milling about their building as they rode past them. But they were both aware they would have to face them eventually.

---------------

Harm parked the bike behind the main security building and waited for Jen to get off the back.

She jumped down and hurriedly took off her helmet and then let out an enthusiastic scream.

"WOOHOOO! That was great, fantastic. Man, this bike really is both adrenalin and sex in one. I loved it! Now I know why you love to ride it so much. We've gotta go on more rides and longer during the weekend. What do you say? Perhaps a long road trip? Or a bikers meeting?"

Jen's excited babbling made Harm laugh loudly, he was glad that Jen enjoyed the ride so much, that she loved something Harm loved, so much herself. Still sitting on the bike he put the gloves in the helmet so he wouldn't lose them. Then he put the helmet on the tank and just enjoyed looking at Jen. Harm had to admit to himself that he fell in love with her right there and then once again. Her sparkling eyes, smile as bright as the sun, her mussed up hair and the skin tight leather made her so beautiful he forgot to breathe for a while. She was gorgeous. 'She's breathtaking. And not just on the outside, on the inside she's one of the most beautiful people I have ever known. And she's my wife. I must've done something extremely right in my life. I don't care what it was, I'm not gonna look a gift horse in it's mouth. I hope for at least another 40 years with her. I love my life!'

Jen was still so pumped up with adrenalin and happiness that she strode over to Harm and captured his lips in a deep, scorching kiss, that made their toes curl.

They completely forgot where they were until a cough brought them out of their own little world. They broke the kiss only to blanch.

Standing there, looking at them was Rear Admiral Upper Half Albert Jethro Cheggwidden, trying to look stern, but barely managing. The mortification on their faces was just too funny.

"Well, now I know who is the one who comes riding in to work on a bike. Somehow had a feeling it was you, Commander. And you're lucky you did what you were doing while still wearing the leathers and not your uniforms. It would've been in direct conflict with what we agreed. You did everything as you should?"

Harm and Jen were relieved that the Admiral was taking it easy on them and now wore silly grins. The lifted their left hands to show the rings. "Yes, sir, we did."

Jen piped up "I'll be submitting applications for new name tags and new military IDs as soon as I get into my office, Sir."

"Good." Cheggwidden looked closely at her hand and then turned his steady gaze on Harm. "What, no engagement ring, Commander?"

Harm looked sheepish. "Well, I did want to buy her one, Sir, but she said she wanted the bike clothes and stuff more than a ring."

Jen jumped in to save her husband. "Damn straight, Sir. The only important ring I need I already have. And the gear for the bike was more necessary."

The Admiral considered them for a few minutes and then remembered something "Will you be making the announcement today or will you wait?"

Jen and Harm looked at each other and seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. Then Jen answered "We'll tell everyone today, Sir."

Cheggwidden nodded and then ordered "Carry on."

Harm and Jen looked at each other, not sure what he meant. They had an idea, but weren't sure.

Cheggwidden looked at them and sighed. "Carry on with what you were doing before I arrived." He just loved to make them squirm. 'What's the good in being an Admiral if I can't have a little fun at my subordinates' expense?"

Harm and Jen looked at each other, shrugged and started kissing again, but obviously not into it. Having your CO standing next to you, watching, definitely curbs one's passion.

Cheggwidden turned on his heel and left, chuckling and yelled over his shoulder "Don't worry, Commander, I won't betray your little secret."

When they broke apart 5 minutes later they realized they were almost late and hurriedly Harm parked the bike in the guards' garage.

Jen was waiting for him outside and joined him when he came out, both of them sneaking into Harm's office to change into their uniforms.

------------------


	9. Chapter 9

AN: and so we've come to the end of this fic. When I first started writing it many months ago and then had a major case of writer's block, I had no idea that it would get so many and so nice reviews. Harm/Jen community is a small one and I had no illusions of anyone else wanting to read fics with such pairing and so I mainly write for my own pleasure, to bring an idea for a fic to life. Which is why your reviews and kind words surprised and warmed me so much. I would like to thank you all for sticking with this fic and supporting it and me. You will never know how much it means to me. Thank you all!

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

To say their announcement went off without a hitcht would be a lie. Both Harm and Jen were nervous, partly because of the nature of the announcement and partly because they had decided not to tell the whole story and let everyone think they got married because they were in love.

The reactions of their co-workers were mixed, as it was expected. Bud and Harriet were happy for them, but confused at the news because they never thought Harm and Jen would do anything about their obvious connection, Sturgis was apprehensive, but was reassured by Harm, and Mac was downright hostile. After glaring at them with anger in her eyes for a good 10 minutes, while they were receiving congratulations, she stormed off into her office and slammed the door loudly. Jen looked from the door to Harm and asked worried.

"Aren't you going to talk to her?"

"No" Harm said with a resigned tone in his voice "Mac was the one that said 'never' and then started dating someone else. And she's still dating him. So, she has no reason or right for being jealous or angry. As she said to me about 4 years ago while she was wearing another man's ring, 'my heart is off limits' to her."

"Okay" agreed Jen "But she'd better not try anything, because an officer or not, I'll defend what's mine."

"Quite possessive, aren't we?" teased Harm, smiling down at her.

"You don't know the half of it, mister. So, you'd better keep your eyes to yourself and I expect of you to run the other way if some other woman tries to hit on you."

Harm grew serious. "I would never betray you, Jen."

Jen murmured "I know. That goes for me too. I could never do that to you." They only realized how close they were standing when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They stiffened in surprise and turned around, dread filling them.

And rightfully so, since none other but Admiral Cheggwidden stood there, observing them with one eyebrow raised. They immediately flew apart, putting 2 feet between them. He sighed and shook his head. "Again? No displays of affection in public, people, we had an agreement."

"Sorry, Sir" they chorused.

"Get back to work and don't let it happen again." he turned and entered his office.

Harm quickly looked around and asked her "Meet me at 1710 in my office so we can go home, okay? If you can't get there on time, let me know."

Jen nodded "Okay."

Harm turned and left for his rathole... er... office.

-------------

2 hours later the Admiral called them into his office and told them they were getting 3 weeks for a honeymoon starting the next day, but before they could start with the vacation they had a press conference to attend. The SecNav had arranged the conference as a deal with the press: if Harm and Jen attended it, then they would stop stalking them

The press conference that took place 2 hours after the Admiral's heads-up was exhausting. First they thanked everyone for their support and help and then the questions started. Most of them were silly, some of them even rude or intrusive. But finally it was all over and Harm and Jen were definitely ready to go home.

They went to Harm's office to change into their leathers, collected the bike and left for home.

They had a long discussion as to how they would spend their honeymoon, but finally they decided on a cross country road trip with the bike.

Then they had a debate on what to pack.

--------------

They left the next day, getting an early start. During the next 2 weeks they discovered that they could definitely be in extremely close proximity of each other for longer periods of time without getting on each other's nerves or getting fed up with the other. This encouraged them and gave them faith in their marriage.

After 2 blissful, but exhausting, weeks on the bike and after having visited many beautiful places and having swam in 2 different oceans, they finally returned home./\

Only to throw the stuff they had into laundry, pack suitcases with fresh clothes and the next day take the SUV to Grandma Sarah's house for 4 days, since she requested to meet the new Mrs. Rabb.

Grandma Sarah and Jen quickly made friends and Harm and Jen spent those 3 days enjoying the fresh country air. After 2 weeks of being on the road it was definitely a nice change.

They returned home rested and started preparing to return to work.

A few days later Harm and Jen (with new name tags and military ID) returned to work and life went back to normal. Well, as normal as it can be for the two of them.

Which isn't saying much. But they were happy.

---------------------

2 YEARS LATER

RABB RESIDENCE

ALEXANDRIA, VA

Jennifer Rabb was propped up on pillows in her bed, with her husband's arm around her shoulders and with their 6 days old daughter nursing at her breast. In front of the bed was a TV, with an old English comedy, 'Alo 'Alo, playing.

Smiling softly she reflected on the past 2 years. 2 months after they returned to work they moved in together after finally proclaiming their love to each other. Their relationship became physical only 2 months after that. It might seem like an unreasonably long wait, but they were both determined to make their marriage work and would make love when they both felt that they, and their relationship, were ready. And when they were ready, it was explosive. It was definitely worth the wait. And it just kept getting better.

8 months later they bought a lovely house in Alexandria.

Harm was then promoted to Captain and on SecNav's request, transferred to the Pentagon where he became the foremost authority on Maritime Law and fighter plane crash investigations. Admiral Tom Boone needed a new Yeoman and requested Jen to take the spot. Jen jumped at the chance to work in the same building as her husband, only a few doors down from his office, and immediately accepted.

5 months later they found out they were expecting and cried from happiness.

After 7 months a healthy baby girl was born to them. After 10 hours of labor Faith Rabb was welcomed into the world by her parents.

'Yes' mused Jen 'taking the wrong direction can truly change your life sometimes. But that was the best mistake I have ever made. Harm and I love each other and we have a beautiful daughter. And I know that 40 years from now we will still be together, happy and in love.'

And 40 years later her predictions came true.

THE END

/\ AN: an interesting fact: a guy, Nick Sanders, went around the world with his superbike Yamaha R1 and made 20,000 miles in just 20 days.


End file.
